


I'll Never Leave You Alone

by Capitol_Gee



Series: How An Angel Dies [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitol_Gee/pseuds/Capitol_Gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Zones can be lonely at times</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Leave You Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Volrosso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volrosso/gifts).



The Zones could be lonely sometimes. Often, it was hard to contact people, and everyone was so spread out — unless you had a huge group, you were likely to feel alone at some point.

And when you were actually alone for long periods of time as often as Show Pony was, it was worse.

Sometimes he would go hours without seeing anyone at all, days without seeing any friends. It was lonely. There was really no other way to describe it. He tried not to let it get to him, however hard that was. But sometimes it did. Sometimes he felt so alone he would do anything for a bit of company. It hurt, being alone, and it was hard to avoid it.

Being around friends was better. He didn't feel so alone — or alone at all, really. And if he did, he just ignored it. Most of the time. That didn't happen much, though. Just every now and then.

It wasn't like it was that big a deal anyway.

 

Today was a lonely day. The diner was crowded with more people than usual, but Show Pony had backed himself into a corner, trying to pretend he didn't feel like he was on an island no one could reach. No one really noticed anyway, busy with everything that was going on. It almost made the feeling worse. Whatever. He would be fine.

He wrapped his arms around his legs, drawing them up closer to his face, and squeezed his eyes shut. He almost wished he had his helmet. He didn't move in the slightest when someone sat next to him, but when they draped an arm around his shoulders, he leaned into them.

"What's wrong?" The person asked, and of course it was Jet Star.

Pony shrugged, and blinked. "Lonely." he said quietly.

Jet nodded, tightening his arm around Pony. "Why?"

Pony wanted to shrug again, but didn't. "I don't know." His voice was a little softer now. "There's...too much. Too much and too many people and I'm alone."

"No you're not." When Pony looked up at him with a frown, Jet smiled. "I'm here."

"Not always."

Jet kissed the top of his head. "No. I promise, I'll never leave you alone."


End file.
